Le temps passe et se consume
by vegap1k
Summary: Après que les Valar eurent éventré Utumno et que Melkor fut capturé, Sauron, dissimulé dans les ombres, prépara résolument le retour de son maître. Peu à peu, la flamme en son cœur diminua, car les siècles se succédaient sans jamais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réapparût, et Sauron, l'Abominable, perdit l'esprit ; car le doute pèse lourd sur le cœur, fut-il de chair ou de fer.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Voilà, j'ai lu _Le Silmarillion_ , c'était fantastique et je pense renouveler l'expérience très, _très_ bientôt (surtout pour parvenir à différencier les sept fils de Féänor, mais je m'éloigne du sujet). En vérité, Melkor – l'Ennemi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Roi du Monde, entre autres titres maléfiques – est juste le plus gros chieur d'Eä. Franchement, rien que pour ça, je l'adore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y eut un cri, effroyable, qui brisa le roc pour ouvrir dans le flanc des montagnes un millier de gouffres informes, léchés par le feu – rouge _sang_ – des profondeurs. Les murs colossaux d'Angband tremblèrent, et Sauron, l'Abominable, sentait déjà la clameur monter du fond de la terre. Toutes les créatures maléfiques de ce monde s'agitèrent, l'esprit embrasé, car ce hurlement sinistre était celui de leur _maître_.

Pourtant, Sauron ne bougeait pas ; aussitôt que le cri pénétra son être, jusque dans ses os et son cœur inflexible, il fut comme paralysé. Trois cent années s'étaient écoulées depuis la capture de l'Ennemi, et autant d'hivers, à errer dans une forteresse en ruines, aux murs réverbérant l'écho amer de sa solitude, à rebâtir ce qui jadis fut détruit, à fuir misérablement dans les ombres par crainte de la lumière. Trois cent années qui, lentement, anéantirent l'espoir insensé en son âme, et rendirent le Maia presque fou.

Jusqu'alors pétrifié, tandis que les donjons d'Angband vomissaient des monstres vêtus de flammes en quête de leur Seigneur, ses jambes le trahirent : Sauron s'effondra sur la roche tiède, tremblant longtemps de peur et de colère, car il redoutait que cela ne fût, encore, qu'un tour joué par ses sens.

Soudain le vent du Nord s'engouffra dans les cavernes souterraines, soudain, une voix gronda comme l'orage.

« Ainsi suis-je reçu ? Voilà que le prince des Balrogs me délivre d'Ungoliant tandis que le lieutenant de mes armées, mon plus fidèle serviteur en ces terres, se prélasse ! »

Là, ce fut terrible, le temps fut comme suspendu. L'air dément, Sauron se leva – à grand peine et pourtant plein de grâce – pour s'avancer vers son maître, le _toucher_ , sans toutefois y croire complètement, car cela ne se pouvait…

« Ta loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-elle faibli, très cher Sauron ? Ou bien, pensais-tu que j'étais _mort_ , pensais-tu t'asseoir sur mon trône ? »

Lorsque Melkor eut fini sa tirade et posa son regard de tempête sur lui, il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point l'impétueux brasier qui l'animait autrefois s'était amoindri. Son teint était livide, ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient, éperdument, comme des braises dans la pénombre.

Jamais Sauron ne lui était apparu si bouleversé, si _vulnérable_.

« Mairon. »

Le nom, presque oublié, tendre, sortit le Maia de sa torpeur. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour le prononcer.

Peu à peu, Sauron – non, _Mairon_ , l'Admirable – reprit possession de son corps, de la main timide qu'il avait tendue, inconscient, vers son maître, son Seigneur, et qu'il laissa retomber, confus. Le Maia, autrefois fier, insolent, s'inclina docilement, afin que personne ne vît son visage distordu par un tourment vieux de trois siècles.

« L'espoir de votre retour, si ténu qu'il fût en mon esprit chagriné, ne s'est jamais vraiment éteint, mon Seigneur. »

Mairon ne dirait pas que, pernicieusement, l'éternel cours du Temps avait fini par le convaincre du trépas de son maître ; que cela lui avait causé une si grande peine, désormais fureur, innommable ; que la rancune, alors, rongea sauvagement les restes épars de son humanité, aujourd'hui déchue.

Non, Mairon ne le dirait pas, car Melkor ressentait, _comprenait_ la souffrance de son âme, sans que les mots ne fussent nécessaires.

« J'ai tâché de rebâtir la forteresse dans le plus grand secret, mon Seigneur. Les Orcs, dont j'ai pu purifié le lignage – afin d'obtenir une race bien plus puissante – ont aidé à la reconstruction et-  
– _Mairon_. »

Une seconde fois, Melkor prononça cet ancien, très ancien nom, vestige d'une époque lointaine, avec plus de douceur peut-être qu'auparavant. Le Vala releva d'une main le menton de son vassal, car il voulut contempler son visage – il y avait tant de rudesse dans ses traits, une cruauté suave, sublimant sa figure taillée à même le marbre brut, où les larmes ne sauraient couler – et sonder son regard adamantin, lui raconter tant d'histoires dans le plus dévot des silences. Puis, les doigts frôlèrent la mâchoire, effleurèrent la tempe, capturèrent la joue tachetée de roux à portée, délicatement. Mairon, les paupières closes, s'abandonna volontiers à la caresse, froide et pure comme de la neige tout juste tombée.

Melkor chancela et l'instant, aussi intime qu'il fût, se brisa aussitôt.

« Maître ! Vous-Vous êtes blessé ?! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres manqua s'écrouler mais fut soutenu par son lieutenant, qui, d'abord pris de panique, examina ensuite avec beaucoup de soin son maître, encore titubant. Mairon n'avait, jusqu'à présent, guère remarqué le sang noir, les plaies infectées, béantes et tordues, du Vala gravement affaibli.

« Qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait, par la grâce des Valar ? »

Parfois, Melkor se plaisait à penser que Mairon n'avait de cesse d'hésiter entre panser ses blessures ou lui fendre le crâne. Toujours, cependant, le Maia atténuait ses souffrances du mieux qu'il pût, et bien que les mots jamais n'échappèrent à ses lèvres, Melkor en était fort content.

Alors, ce fut l'œil plein de malice – savourant déjà son triomphe – que celui qui bientôt serait nommé Morgoth Bauglir, le Noir Ennemi du Monde, dévoila trois ravissants joyaux aux yeux de tous, à l'éclat venus d'outre-terre, comme emplis de flammes liquides, lumière immortelle dérobée aux confins d'Arda. Mairon, subjugué, ne put s'empêcher de rire, car la malfaisance du geste l'enchantait. De nouveau, la noirceur courrait dans ses veines, de nouveau, ils étaient réunis pour accomplir le _pire_.

« Ne vous siéraient-ils pas à merveille, mon Seigneur, sertis sur une couronne ? »


End file.
